


Despertar.

by Arthmael



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Marabilia, Reinos de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthmael/pseuds/Arthmael
Summary: Lo que quería que pasase después de la página 415 del libro. No lo leas si no has leído Reinos de Cristal, porfa.
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota previa: ¡Hola! Esto es un fanfic de Reinos de Cristal, así que contiene muchos spoilers del libro. Si aún no lo has acabado, espérate a terminarlo porque de lo contrario te fastidiará la lectura. Se supone que esto pasa después de la página 415 del libro y lo he escrito porque me niego a aceptar lo que pasa en la celebración de La Reconquista.

**Fausto**

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es un borrón negro que se mueve de un lado a otro. A medida que el molesto pitido de mis oídos va disminuyendo, el borrón negro que hace apenas unos segundos se movía ante mí va adquiriendo nitidez hasta que por fin puedo distinguir una manga negra.

—Fausto, ¿estás bien? —Reconozco la voz de Logen—¡Por todos lo elementos! No puedo creer que haya funcionado.

Intento incorporarme, pero un inmenso dolor en el pecho me dificulta la tarea. Me miro la ropa. Sangre. De repente recuerdo todo lo ocurrido. Como sospechaba, algo realmente extraño estaba pasando en Granth. La celebración de La Reconquista era una trampa. Y junto al recuerdo viene el dolor. No es un dolor físico como consecuencia de las heridas que cubren mi cuerpo. Es peor. Es un dolor nuevo. Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido y que recorre hasta el último punto de mi cuerpo al recordar como el hombre al que me obligaron a llamar padre atraviesa con una espada a mi madre. No quiero hacerlo, pero me fuerzo a mirar a mi alrededor y me encuentro con un mar de cadáveres. Hombres, mujeres, niños… Esta matanza no puede ser real.

—Logen. —Me sale una voz ronca. Casi no me reconozco en ella. El nigromante me mira con una cara que, a pesar de conocerlo desde hace muchos años, no sé cómo interpretar. —¿Lo has conseguido? ¿Las has sacado de aquí?

—He conseguido que Samira, Ivy y algunas de sus damas escapasen por los pasillos, pero… —Baja la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué? —pregunto, aún sabiendo que no quiero oír la respuesta.

—Pero no he podido ayudar a nadie más, Fausto. —dice casi entre sollozos —. Tu madre, tu hermana, tu sobrina… —dice mirando tres cuerpos cubiertos por una manta.

A lo mejor no es dolor lo que siento. A lo mejor se trata de odio. O puede que una mezcla de ambos sentimientos. Miro a mi lado y veo el cadáver del rey Fadir. El hombre al que una vez llamé padre yace ante mí con mi espada clavada en su vientre. ¿Debería sentir placer? ¿Alivio quizás? No siento nada de eso; simplemente este nuevo sentimiento al que no sé cómo llamar.

—Fausto. —Logen interrumpe mis pensamientos. —¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes moverte?—titubea —. Quiero decir… Tu corazón se ha parado durante al menos cinco minutos. Has estado muerto.

—Logen, no quiero subestimar la nigromancia, pero ¿no se supone que no es posible volver a la vida después de la muerte? ¡Eso es algo que ni siquiera un nigromante puede hacer!

—Yo tampoco pensaba que fuera posible. Al menos hasta hoy. —me contesta el nigromante.

Ahora que me fijo en él, me doy cuenta de lo exhausto que parece. Debe de haber usado una increíble cantidad de magia para ayudar a escapar a Ivy y al resto. Y si es cierto lo de que me ha traído de vuelta a la vida, debe estar a punto de desvanecerse.

—¿Recuerdas cuando en mi último cumpleaños me conseguiste aquel libro de la sesión prohibida de la biblioteca antigua de Rydia? —Asiento. —Bueno, pues había un hechizo cuya eficacia siempre quise probar y hoy llegó el día. Es un hechizo peligroso ya que quién lo hace maneja las almas de las personas, pero era la única opción que tenía.

—¿Has _manejado_ mi alma? —pregunto.

—La tuya no, la de la reina. —Al ver mi cara de disgusto, continúa rápidamente. —No me malinterpretes, Fausto. Para que el hechizo funcione tienen que darse unos acontecimientos muy concretos. Primero, la persona que va a revivir no puede llevar muerta mucho tiempo, pues el hechizo debe ser lanzado poco después de su muerte. Segundo, se necesita el alma de alguien que en vida haya tenido una conexión _muy_ especial con la persona sobre la que va a ser lanzado el hechizo. Y tercero —hace una pausa—, la persona sobre la que será lanzado el hechizo debe tener un deseo inmenso por seguir viviendo.

¿Tan grande es mi deseo por vivir? Es cierto que llevo muy poco tiempo casado con Ivy. Y sin embargo, en ese poco tiempo, he vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida. Amo a mi esposa. Sí, anhelo más tiempo con ella. No puedo abandonarla tan pronto. No quiero.

Intento incorporarme de nuevo, pero el dolor en mi pecho me lo impide.

—Logen, por favor, ayúdame a levantarme.

Mi amigo me ayuda a levantarme con cuidado. Una vez en pie, avanzamos poco a poco hacia la única puerta abierta. No pienso dejar que ellas también mueran. Las protegeré con todo lo que haga falta.

**Ivy**

Llevamos una hora en la biblioteca y Samira todavía no ha dicho ni una palabra. Su mirada está vacía, no parece ella y sin embargo la entiendo. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy, lo que hemos presenciado todas, es algo que nos cambiará para siempre.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy temblando cuando Greta me pone una manta sobre los hombros.

—Lo siento mucho. —dice, sin apenas atreverse a mirarme. Cuando miro al resto de rostros de la sala, veo una mezcla de miedo y pena en sus miradas.

—Era un buen hombre. —susurra Valora.

Intento decir algo, pero las palabras se quedan en mi garganta. Está muerto. Fausto, mi marido, ha muerto. Hace apenas unas horas nos encontrábamos en un banquete lanzándonos miradas de complicidad ante ciertos comentarios por parte de los invitados. Hace apenas unos días estábamos en los jardines de Dione fantaseando con nuestro futuro. Un futuro que ya no podemos tener juntos. Él sabía que algo sospechoso pasaba en Granth y yo no le presté toda la atención que se merecía. Y ahora no está.

Las piernas me fallan y estoy a punto de caer cuando Greta me sujeta. Me siento en el suelo con su ayuda porque no me quedan fuerzas para mantenerme de pie.

—Necesitamos un plan. —dice mi hechicera.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— dice Portia —. Saben que hemos escapado y tarde o temprano vendrán a buscarnos.

Como si sus palabras hubieran invocado al enemigo, al instante oímos pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Todas nos callamos de inmediato. Ni siquiera nos atrevemos a respirar. Sabía que podían encontrarnos, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Si hubiera sabido que iba a morir así, nunca habría abandonado a mi marido. Hubiera luchado con y por él. Quizás así alguno de los dos se hubiese salvado, o al menos habría muerto junto a él.

La puerta comienza a abrirse y veo a Greta posicionarse para atacar a los intrusos.

Entonces lo veo. ¿Ya está? Ha sido rápido. No es así como imaginaba que sería morir. No he sentido nada, pero sé que estoy muerta porque estoy viendo a Fausto frente a mí. Está lleno de sangre y se mantiene en pie gracias a que su nigromante le sirve de apoyo.

—¿Logen? —pregunta Greta.

Un momento. ¿Qué hace Greta aquí? Miro a mi alrededor y veo que sigo en la biblioteca. ¿Es esto real? ¿De verdad está pasando?

—Ivy, Samira… —dice Fausto.

Y entonces sé que es real. Que es Fausto de Granth quién se encuentra ante mí. Mi pulso se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible? Lo sentí. Sentí como el hilo que nos unía se rompía y sin embargo estoy viendo a mi marido a unos pocos pasos de mí.

Decido que no me voy a hacer más preguntas y avanzo hacia él. Lo abrazo con cuidado, en parte porque no quiero lastimar sus heridas, en parte porque temo que vaya a desaparecer.

—Creí que te había perdido —digo, con lágrimas que creí que ya había gastado en los ojos.

—Ivy, mi amor. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que ni la muerte puede alejarme de ti? —Me besa en la frente. — Cuánto me alegro de que estéis vivas. —dice mirándonos a mí a Samira.

Me doy cuenta de que lo estoy acaparando y me aparto. Samira, que no se ha movido desde su posición inicial, mira a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Unos ojos que empiezan a humedecerse y que ya no están vacíos. Empieza a caminar lentamente hacia su hermano y lo envuelve en un abrazo.

—No vuelvas a apartarme nunca de ti. —dice la princesa con una voz rota.

—Nunca volveré a separarme de ninguna de vosotras —dice Fausto con determinación mientras me mira.

Nos fundimos los tres en un abrazo. Ahora me siento con fuerzas. Dione no va a perdonar la traición que ha sufrido Granth hoy. Voy a luchar porque paguen los culpables, voy a luchar por que Granth vuelva a ser libre. Con Fausto a mi lado, puedo enfrentarme al mundo entero.


End file.
